Kaitou Seppen
by Sparrow90
Summary: Kaitou Seppen, which translates into Phantom Theif Snowflake.
1. Chapter 1

"Checkmate!" shouted Kaitou Jeanne.

Her pin sucked up demon and the painting disappeared.

"Fin! Catch it!" shouted Jeanne.

Fin went under the picture to catch the chess piece.

"Good job Fin!" congratulated Jeanne to Fin, giving her thumbs up.

"Quick! I heard a noise! I might be Jeanne! Come on!" shouted Miyako.

Jeanne quickly jumped out the window of which she had entered from. Miyako opened the door very quickly, just as Jeanne was leaving.

"NO! Go get Jeanne! She's getting away!" shouted Miyako.

As Jeanne was getting away, running on the roofs. But what she didn't know was two people. But those two people were not even close to each other. Ones name was Kaitou Seppen, who Kaitou Jeanne would find out about later, and the other was Kaitou Sinbad, who Jeanne already knew, and hated.

**Seppen POV**

"Well, it looks like you got away that time Kaitou Jeanne," whispered Seppen.

Seppen jumped off the branch she was on once she lost sight of Jeanne, landing swiftly and silently.

**Sinbad POV**

"Well what do we have here? Another Kaitou?" Sinbad whispered to himself after catching a glimpse of Seppen.

He jumped off the branch he was on, landing on the ground. He started running off the same way Jeanne was going, which was the opposite of Seppen.

**Jeanne/ Maron**

"Well, another night, another demon captured," Maron said to herself, plopping herself on her bed.

"Yep. You did good tonight Maron," Fin said to Maron.

"Thanks. And the best thing was that we didn't even see Sinbad tonight," Maron said to Fin.

"Yep. That is good," Fin whispered, slowly drifting off into sleep beside Maron's pillow.

"Good night Fin," Maron whispered to Fin, and pulling up the covers. (She was already in PJ's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For Maron, the day was pretty much the same. Same old classes, same old teachers, same old everything. But then, after school, when Maron came home, Fin started to shout:

"Maron! There's a demon at your school! There's a demon at your school!"

"What! Then we need to get going! Send a notice!" Shouted Maron.

"I already did! Now lets go!" shouted Maron.

They ran out the door, but just as they did, and as they just passed by Chiaki's apartment, Chiaki came out!

"What are you doing?" asked Maron.

"Oh, nothing, just going to go get something to eat," answered Chaiki. "And you,"

"I'm going for a walk," answered Maron, and she started off running down the stairs.

Once Fin and Maron got to the scene, they saw from their hiding place up in a branch that was near the trap that Miyako had set up.

"Maron, you need to transform!" whispered Fin.

"Alright,"

"Jeanne d'arc, lend me your power." She whispered into her rosary.

It started to glow, engulfing Maron in light pink light.

"Strong and Serious, matchless and Marvelous, Energetic and Fearless!"

"Game Start!"

Jeanne and Fin leaped into action, jumping over Miyako's trap. But halfway threw the jump, Jeanne started to fall.

"Rebound Ball! Come out!" shouted Jeanne.

A yellow ball suddenly came out of no where and Jeanne threw it at a bar that was close to her. Since her ball was attached to a string, Jeanne avoided the trap, soaring over Miyako's trap.

"Get her!" shouted Miyako, realizing that Jeanne had just escaped her trap.

"Go ahead and try!" shouted Jeanne, landing on a metal bar.

"Yes! You have fallen into my other trap! Miyako special part 8!"

Then Jeanne noticed. She was now stuck to the bar! The bar was now covered in ice and had Jeanne trapped!

"Darn!" shouted Jeanne.

But then, Jeanne felt someone by her.

"Need a little help Kaitou Jeanne?" the voice asked.

Since it was a girl's voice, Jeanne knew it was not Sinbad. She looked next to her and saw a young girl, just a couple inches shorter than herself, wearing almost the same outfit as Jeanne had on, but her rosary was in the shape of a snowflake and on her sash were snowflakes.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," answered Jeanne.

"Alright," said the girl.

So she jumped across the bars one by one, quickly avoiding the ice that was forming.

"Rebound Ball! Come out!" she called out, and her ball appeared, but hers was white with little snowflakes.

She threw it across the room to the window near the painting. But then she looked back at Jeanne. She pulled out her dagger out from a small casing that was hooked to her waist and shot it toward Jeanne.

Jeanne closed her eyes, preparing for her fate. But instead of being killed, she found that her feet were getting wet. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that the ice was melting, and the dagger soaring back at its owner.

"Goodbye everybody. And by the way Jeanne, my name is Kaitou Seppen."

She jumped off the bar, heading toward the window.

"Checkmate!" she shouted.

She had quickly got one of her white thumbtacks and she threw it at the painting that was possessed. The thumbtack pierced the painting, turning into a small snowflake.

"Got it!" Jeanne heard someone whisper.

But in fact, it was not a whisper. It was a shout. Jeanne looked down just in time to see a small fairy catch the snowflake and dart out the window after Seppen.

"Jeanne! Are you alright?" asked Fin.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Lets go home," said Jeanne, and she jumped out the window, hearing Miyako shout "I will get you next time Jeanne!"

Jeanne darted across the branches, not even seeing Sinbad hiding in the mess of the branches of trees.

"Well, Well, who is this mysterious girl?" he asked himself.

"Well, I think she might be another Kaitou," said Access, popping up from behind Sinbad's shoulder.

"Access!" shouted Sinbad.

But what Sinbad know as he went back to his apartment, was that someone was behind him, and watching him. And that person was Seppen. She watched him jump up onto his balcony, change back into Chaiki and walk into his apartment.

"So this guy is Sinbad?" Seppen asked herself.

She jumped out of the place she was hiding and went back to her own place.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, their teacher announced that they would begin to have a new student work in their class.

"Come on, you can come out now," said their teacher (Her name always escapes my mind), bringing out a young girl.

The girl was younger than all of them, but only by a year. She had a smirk on her face, but very proud looking.

"Everybody, this is Yuki," she said.

"Konichiwa Yuki," chanted the class.

Yuki just nodded her head.

"Well, Yuki, you can sit on the other side of Maron, okay?" she asked the new student.

"Alright," she answered.

Yuki walked over to her new seat and sat down. She swung her bag from her shoulder, almost hitting Chiaki, and set it on the floor.

The rest of the day was almost perfect. **Almost.** Chiaki had yelled at Yuki a couple of times, when she had done nothing at all, Yuki had shouted at Chiaki because she was doing nothing. Yep. Day almost perfect.

When school was finally over, Maron asked Yuki if she would like to be walked home, because she wanted to make friends. Well, half of that was true. She did want to make friends with Yuki, but she also wanted to get away from Chiaki, as he had been annoying her to that day.

"Okay Maron, but we kinda half to. I live right next to you," she answered Maron.

"You do?" asked Maron.

"Yeah, I moved into the apartment that was next to your friend's Miyako's apartment," she answered.

"Okay, then we can all walk home together," said Maron half-heartily.

"All of us?" asked Yuki suspiciously.

"Yeah, Miyako, Chiaki, and I," answered Maron.

"Alright," answered Yuki.

So the two of them walked over to Miyako and Chiaki, who were waiting for Maron.

"Hey, what's Yuki doing here?" asked Chiaki furiously.

"Well, since Yuki lives next to us, I thought that she could come along with us," answered Maron.

"Alright," said Miyako.


End file.
